A hinge is a more commonly used door or window hardware fitting, and is mainly used to install doors or windows above door frame or window frames. Of course, in practice, the hinge is generally used for installing windows, and is less used for installing doors.
The existing hinge generally comprises a plurality of connecting rods which are riveted with each other to form a four-rod or more-rod mechanism for installing the door or window and supporting the opening and closing of the door or window. A five-link window hinge in Patent No. 02225773.X is a common hinge available on the existing market. Although the structure of the hinge can achieve the above functions, the main weight of the door or window is transmitted to the connecting portion of a connecting rod 3 and a baffle 5. Since the connecting rod 3 and the baffle 5 are connected by means of a rivet, the main weight of the door or window is borne by the rivet. In practice, most of to the weight of the door or window is borne by the rivet, so that the connecting portion between the connecting rod 3 and the baffle 5 is easily damaged.